Lykosia
About the Nation Lykosia (Official name: The Independent Colony of Lykosia) is a tiny, under developed, with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow Islam in majority. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Lykosia work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradeable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lykosia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lykosia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lykosia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lykosia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lykosia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Lykosia is a nation with highest wolves population in the world. Unlike in most of other nations, peoples of Lykosia has a very close bond to the wolves in Lykosia. The humans have been around the wolves of Lykosia for ages and they don't feel bothered. The wolves even considers them as their best friend (and vice versa). The wolves also considered as a part of the community. They have no need to hunt livestocks as they prey, because of the high population of deers. The food chain there always balanced, because harming, hunting, and killing animals, especially wolves in the wilderness of Lykosia is taboo and considered as a crime, except deers, with license. Illegal logging also taken seriously by the Lykosian law. In Lykosia, wolves may be an unexpected enemy for the invading forces. Humans and wolves are common to cooperate in many life aspects. For example: Mining, hunting, guarding, etc. Geography Lykosia is situated in the area of Yellowstone, on the continent of America. Lykosia has a big lake on the west, and mountain range around. It has many forest, great for the wild animals. The georaphy of Lykosia gave the nation many benefit. The fresh water are plenty in Lake of Valor, the biggest lake in Lykosia, and the mountains are rich of iron. Main District and Cities *Amethyst Mountain The nation's capital, also the location of the biggest iron mine. *Yellowstone District Many wolves lives there. Also the location of several cattle farms. Yellowstone Distric is a good spot for deer hunters. *Sugarland A city that produces a lot of sugar, also known as Lykosian main industrial area. *Greenwoods A city where bussinesses are made. Many trade agreements are managed here. History Before the Declaration Before the declaration, Lykosia was actually a colony that was built on an unclaimed land near Yellowstone Forest by the Karma War refugees. They came from many nations that suffered by the war. Many people came across the border to came to the colony and slowly, the refuge became a independent colony with a small city and residences around. With the wolves around, the refugees were trying to become their friends, following their leader's order. Nation Declaration In 11 September 2009, the leader, with the community, declare their colony as an independent nation. Unfortunately, it takes time to be internationally recognized. National Holidays *New Year's Eve Celebrated on January 1st. On this day, when the new year comes, peoples began to blow their trumpet, while the wolves are howling. *Labour Day Celebrated on May 1st to honour the labours. *Refugee Day Celebrated on June 25th to remember the refugees that formed the nation. *Friendship Day Celebrated in the middle of July, to celebrate the frienship among humans and wolves. *Nation Declaration Day Celebrated in September 11th to celebrate the declaration of the nation. The community often celebrate it by organize and participate in competitions. Military and Law Enforcement All military, national security and law enforcement are managed by NSMD (National Security and Military Departement). NSMD can be divided into: *Lykosian National Armed Forces **Lykosian Army *Lykosian National Police Forces **Anti-Riot Police **Traffic Police **Special Response Team (SRT) **Anti-Narcotics Team *Lykosia Forest Ranger *National Border Security *National Intelligence Center K-10 Lykosian wolves and peoples are common to cooperate and helping together among them. For military, security and emergency purposes, these wolves are well-known as K-10 Units. They're not affiliated with any agencies, institutions, or any departement as well. Their duties are: *Guarding national borders *Arresting criminals *Detect narcotics smuggling *Defending the nation from invading nation forces *Participate in invading other nation *Gather Intelligence *Delivering logistics and packages in battlefield *Protecting VIPs and VVIPs *Rescue certain living beings who are in danger *And much more